memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701 alternate reality)
|Registry = NCC-1701 |owner = |operator = Starfleet |Status = Destroyed |Datestatus = 2263 }} |2260|12}} The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) was a 23rd century Federation starship operated by Starfleet. Launched in 2258, the vessel was officially made the Federation flagship. In 2260, the Enterprise became the first starship assigned by the Federation to undergo a five-year exploration mission of uncharted deep space. ( ; ) After only five years of service, the Enterprise was destroyed during the battle over the planet Altamid in 2263, when it was attacked by Krall and his Swarm ships. ( ) Lineage Service history Construction The Enterprise was under construction around 2255 at the Riverside Shipyard, in Iowa, and launched into service from the San Francisco Fleet Yards, Earth. ( ) Maiden voyage In 2258, the ship's planned maiden voyage, under the command of , was brought forward after Earth received a distress call from while the bulk of the fleet was engaged in the Laurentian system. As a result, the Enterprise was crewed primarily by Starfleet Academy cadets. The ship launched from Starbase 1 with seven other starships to respond to the call, including the , the , and the . However, its departure was delayed because helmsman forgot to disengage the inertial damper, which actually saved the ship after it arrived shortly after the rescue fleet had been destroyed by the Romulan mining ship Narada. The Enterprise proved to be no match for the technologically-advanced missiles of the Narada. Fortunately, Nero recognized the Enterprise as the vessel that served on. He chose not to destroy the Enterprise to allow Spock see the destruction of Vulcan. Enterprise found that it was unable to contact Starfleet or to begin evacuating the inhabitants of Vulcan, as the Narada s drill platform, while in operation, prevented communications and transporter use. Despite the sabotage of the drill platform, Nero launched a container of red matter into the planet's core, which created a singularity that caused Vulcan to implode, killing all but about 10,000 Vulcans. Following the destruction of Vulcan and the capture of Captain Pike, acting captain Spock intended to take the Enterprise to rendezvous with the rest of the fleet at the Laurentian system, but acting first officer thought it better to attempt to stop Nero first. A fight ensues, and Spock then marooned Kirk for mutiny on , but Kirk managed to beam back on with the help of another Spock and . Spock was forced to resign his command to Kirk according to Regulation 619, and the Enterprise reversed course in an attempt to intercept the Narada before it could strike Earth. Emerging from warp in the atmosphere of Titan, the Enterprise hid from the Narada s sensors using the magnetic distortion of Saturn's rings, while beaming Spock and Kirk aboard the Romulan ship before its drill could be activated. However, the duo could not be rescued as the drill was turned on shortly after their arrival. Kirk then rescued Pike, while Spock confiscated the and used it to destroy the drill. Spock then warped out of the system, with Nero pursuing. Spock set a collision course, and Nero launched his remaining missiles to defend the Narada. The Enterprise then warped in, firing phasers full spread, destroying the missiles, and allowing Spock to continue. Shortly before impact, Spock, Kirk, and Pike were beamed out by Scott onto the Enterprise. The impact ignited the red matter aboard the Jellyfish, creating a black hole which caused the Narada to be stuck. When Kirk offered assistance, Nero refused, saying that "he would suffer the death of Romulus a thousand times," and that "he would rather die in agony than receive the ''Enterprise s assistance." Kirk acknowledged the refusal and the ''Enterprise brought all her phasers and photon torpedoes to bear on the Narada, firing on the ship and blasting it to pieces, causing the massive ship to collapse and be pulled into the black hole. The Enterprise was nearly pulled into the black hole as well, but the ship was saved when the ship's warp core was ejected and detonated; the resulting shock wave propelled the Enterprise to safety. Following the successful mission of the Enterprise, Pike was promoted to admiral and Kirk was assigned to command the Enterprise as his relief. Kirk subsequently chose Spock as his first officer. ( ) Nibiru In 2259, the Enterprise was sent to survey the planet Nibiru when the crew discovered a volcanic eruption would render the primitive Nibirans extinct. Kirk parked the Enterprise underwater, despite Scott's protests, and this ultimately forced Kirk to expose the ship to the natives in order to transport Spock out of the volcano before the cold fusion device he placed detonated. After appearing to the natives, in violation of the Prime Directive, the Nibirans drew a sketch of the Enterprise on the ground and began to worship the ship as a deity. Returning to Earth, Kirk was demoted, but Pike convinced Admiral to let him appoint Kirk as his first officer. Going after "John Harrison" That evening, the rogue agent John Harrison attacked Starfleet Headquarters to assassinate Marcus, but killed Pike instead. Marcus gave a vengeful Kirk permission to take the Enterprise to Qo'noS where Harrison had fled, and fire on his location with 72 advanced long-range torpedoes. Chief Engineer Scott protested the loading of the photon torpedoes aboard Enterprise without his chance to examine them, offering his resignation, which Kirk accepted. Chekov was appointed as Scott's replacement. Kirk found Harrison on Qo'noS and had him brought to the brig. Harrison was reticent about his motives, but suggested Kirk examined the torpedoes Marcus gave him, and also gave him a set of coordinates, which the captain sent to Scott to investigate. Marcus's daughter and McCoy opened up a torpedo and discovered it held a man in cryogenic stasis. Harrison revealed he was and the torpedoes held his fellow Augments, whom Marcus had threatened him into cooperation with. Marcus arrived in the and demanded Kirk hand over Khan, but Kirk refused, intending to expose the conspiracy by bringing Khan to trial on Earth. The Vengeance caught up with the Enterprise at warp and fired on it, halting it as it arrived just outside Earth. Marcus beamed up his daughter before preparing to wipe out all other witnesses to his plot, but Scott, who had snuck aboard the Vengeance at the coordinates given by Khan, deactivated its weapons. Kirk and Khan donned thruster suits to commandeer the Vengeance, while Spock ordered McCoy to remove the cryotubes from the torpedoes. Aboard the Vengeance, Khan killed Admiral Marcus and demanded Spock hand over the torpedoes in exchange for Kirk, Scott, and Carol and the safety of the Enterprise. Spock, knowing Khan would renege on letting the Enterprise survive, set the transported torpedoes to detonate in the Vengeance s cargo bay. The damage inflicted caused both ships to hurtle to Earth, but Kirk was able to repair the warp core before the Enterprise crashed. The five-year mission and nacelle fins]] In 2260, following nearly a year of repairs, the Enterprise was rechristened and refitted to become the first starship to embark on a five-year mission of uncharted deep space exploration. ( ) In 2263 - nearly three years into its five-year mission - the Enterprise visited the planet Teenax where Captain Kirk was tasked with brokering peace between the Teenaxi and the Fibona. Following that failed assignment, the Enterprise traveled to the Starbase Yorktown for resupply. ( ) Final voyage Soon after docking at Yorktown, the Enterprise was ordered to traverse the Necro Cloud to rescue Kalara's crew, allegedly stranded on the planet Altamid. Despite the navigational difficulties presented by the cloud, the Enterprise was equipped with the most advanced navigational sensors and emerged from the nebula in orbit of Altamid – immediately coming under attack by Swarm ships commanded by the tyrant Krall. The Enterprise was unable to handle this style of attack: the ship's phasers having minimal to no effect against the swarm, the photon torpedoes proving to be ineffective, and the shields unable to identify the assaulting ships as threats, leaving them open to attack. The first assault destroyed the Enterprise s phasers and main deflector dish and, as the ship attempted to warp back to the nebula, the swarm severed its warp nacelles. The ship was then boarded by Krall's drone soldiers and his henchman Manas, searching the ship for an artifact known as the Abronath and killing many Enterprise crew members. As Lieutenant Sulu attempted to pilot the Enterprise away from Altamid at impulse speed, Krall ordered yet another assault on the ship, this time severing the primary hull from the secondary hull. With the Enterprise critically damaged, Captain Kirk ordered all hands to evacuate and the ship's escape pods were launched. However, Krall's ships captured the pods and carried them to the surface of Altamid. The remains of the secondary hull drawing power from the impulse engines prevented the saucer from escaping until Lieutenant Uhura successfully separated the ship. However, the Enterprise had fallen into the planet's gravity well and even with impulse engines restored, could not escape. With the Abronath safely hidden away, Kirk ordered the last of his crew to man their Kelvin pods and abandon ship. The primary hull then fell out of orbit and entered Altamid's atmosphere, crash-landing to a stop at an angle. With the crew scattered on Altamid, Kirk decided to return to the wreckage of the Enterprise and attempt to use her scanning systems to locate the crew. Kirk, Chekov, and Kalara boarded the ship through a hole in the hull and returned to the ruined bridge, where Chekov was able to restore power to the engineering console and scanning systems. Kirk took Kalara to supposedly retrieve the Abronath, at which point Kalara called Krall to report. Unknown to Kalara, Kirk suspected the double-cross and had Chekov use the Enterprise s scanners to track Kalara's call back to Krall's base. After the deception was revealed, Kalara and a few of Krall's drones chased Kirk and Chekov through the wreckage of the Enterprise, ultimately cornering them against one of the thrusters. Discovering the ship's thrusters to still be primed, Kirk used a phaser blast to ignite them, causing the Enterprise to flip over. As the ship flipped, Kirk and Chekov were able to use the distraction to escape by shooting out the bridge window and sliding down the saucer. The saucer flipped upside down and crashed to the forest below, killing Kalara, who was underneath it. Following the flip, the wrecked saucer was left upside down on the forest floor of Altamid, burning. After Kalara's death, Krall's men searched the wreckage of the saucer for the Abronath but were unable to locate it. They retrieved the ship's logs while aboard the information in which inspired Krall to threaten Sulu to find the Abronath. The Enterprise crew, once reunited, repaired the to escape and chase Krall, abandoning the wreckage of the Enterprise on Altamid. After Krall's defeat, the surviving members of the Enterprise crew made a toast to their fallen ship and were later reassigned to a new starship, the and continued their mission of exploration. ( ) Command crew *Commanding officer ** (2258, 2259) **Spock (2258) (acting) ** (2258-2263) (acting, later promoted) **Hikaru Sulu (2259) (acting) *First officer ** (2258-2263) **James T. Kirk (2258, 2259) (acting) *Chief engineer **Olson (2258) ** (2258-2263) **Pavel Chekov (2259) (acting) *Chief medical officer **Puri (2258) ** (2258-2263) *Helmsman **McKenna (2258) ** (2258-2263) *Navigator ** (2258-2263) **Darwin (2259) (acting) *Communications officer **Hawkins (2258) ** (2258-2263) *Science officer **Spock (2258-2263) ** (2259-2260s) See also: [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel (alternate reality)|USS Enterprise personnel (alternate reality)]] Appendices Appearances * : ** (First appearance) ** ** Background information In the script of Star Trek, the Enterprise, in its ready-for-launch condition, was referred to as "miraculous" and "the queen of the fleet". At the end of the script, the vessel was additionally described as "the greatest starship ever built."http://www.imsdb.com/scripts/Star-Trek.html For its appearance in Star Trek Beyond, the Enterprise was refitted by Sean Hargreaves. According to Hargreaves, the redesign consisted primarily of proportional modifications, including placing the warp nacelles further apart and sweeping back the warp pylons to pull the engines back from the rim of the saucer. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kEQDVrqmHS0&feature=youtu.be Apocrypha Star Trek: Countdown to Darkness, Issue #2 shows that the Enterprise had a predecessor in the alternate reality that was in service since, at least, 2239 during which it was under the command of the alternate reality's and was decommissioned in 2257. According to the biography on the Star Trek movie app, was appointed captain of this in 2254. The virtual collectible card battle game Star Trek: Rivals has the USS Enterprise as card #108. The Enterprise, or rather the alternate reality Constitution-class is available as a playable ship in Star Trek Online with the release of the Agents of Yesterday expansion pack, via players opening in-game Kelvin Timeline lockboxes that have a chance to have the vessel inside. It is known in the game as the "Kelvin Timeline Heavy Command Cruiser". Players in the game, who play starship captains in the "prime" universe, also participate in missions visiting the alternate reality, interacting with the Constitution-class ship and crew member 0718. The Constitution-class of the alternate reality is significantly larger than the prime timeline's version, and is both longer and "taller" than a prime universe vessel. In-game references state that thanks to rapid development of military technology in the alternate reality, its weapons and other systems are comparable to those used by prime universe starships in the early 25th-century, despite being developed over a century "earlier". External links * * [http://www.experience-the-enterprise.com/ww/ Experience the Enterprise] bg:USS Ентърпрайз (алтернативна реалност) de:USS Enterprise (Neue Zeitlinie) fr:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701 chronologie alternative) it:USS Enterprise (realtà alternativa) ja:USSエンタープライズ（新時間軸） nl:USS Enterprise (alternatieve realiteit) ru:USS Энтерпрайз (альтернативная реальность) sv:USS Enterprise (alternativa verklighet) Category:Federation starships (alternate reality)